Epic Repercussions
in The City of Paineel| next = | displaytl= y| altname = | }} Requirements *You must have completed Fiery Jewel of the Underfoot. *You must be able to speak Draconic. **''You must speak Krombral to finish the quest To Speak As A Dragon.'' *You may currently have your current class's Fabled or Mythical epic weapon. As an alternative, you may now bypass the Fabled or Mythical weapon quest by talking to Kinloch Skry'mir and getting a Shattered version of the weapon. **This does not work for Beastlords or Channelers. ** Still recommended, the buffs ER gives are still very useful for many classes. *Even though you can start the quest at level 80, you need to be at least level 85 to zone into Vasty Deep: The Vestigial Cella. *''DO NOT Betray in the middle of the quest, you have to be the same class the whole way through.'' Steps #Head to Paineel and Speak with at (You must do the prequest to continue further) #Speak with Lama Mukhlisah at in Quel'ule, which is located in The Stonebrunt Highlands. #Lama Mukhlisah needs many items in order to hold the conversation with the ancient scholars. #*Hunt slitherstrike mambas to obtain an unscathed venom sac, a rare update. The mambas can be found around . #*Hunt Stonebrunt scintillas for six glittering particles. These are common updates from scintillas which float around . #*Harvest four Aglthin Pondweed at the bottom of Aglthin Pond. (clicking breaks invis) #Return to Lama Mukhlisah who awaits you behind the Mausoleum of Scholars at . She will then summon a risen scholar who speaks of a tome penned by Reba Garus. After the scholar has spoken, hail Lama once more. #Seek out a book about spell transference within Erudin's great library. #*Head into the Library of Erudin . The update can be found on the First floor of the Library of Erudin, above where Archivist Fahim is located, as an open book lying on any of the tables; you must agro Fahim in the center of the basement to make the stairway appear to the First Floor of the Library. You can have your pet or merc attack while you raise to the second floor. He will not follow as he has a rather short leash. #**Note: one location for the update is . #** Another location for the update is . #** Another location for the update is . #Return to Lama Mukhlisah at in Quel'ule. #Collect the items required to perform the spell transference. #*The 8 ensorcelled mercury can be found as uncommon updates from killing flowing mercury in The Hole around . #*The Mindflow Crystal is in Demitrik's Bastion entrance in Paineel at ; a click update obtained at . You will need to kill the first set of nameds (Shirinu, Tirini and Protector Ghondu) to activate the ladder and take the West Side teleporter at to get to the area where the update is located (SW of the the East Side teleporter). A cleared zone will work fine for this update. #*The Erud Binding Powder is obtained by killing V'lad Olkeen in the Erudin Research Halls. #*Convince a dragon to part with their blood of their own choice. #*#Defeat Queen Gwarthlea in Vasty Deep: The Vestigial Cella. If you have already killed Queen Gwarthlea in the past, you can skip this step and use a cleared instance instead. #*#After Queen Gwarthlea is dead, hail Delahnus the Dauntless for the dragon blood; he will be standing where the Queen was when the fight started. #Speak to Lama Mukhlisah in Quel'ule at . She will tell you that she can no longer help you. (if she is not showing at the location type /target Lama then when you have her targeted hit H for hail.) #Seek out Sa'ib Waseem in Paineel at . #Sa'ib agrees to meet you at his hut in Toxxulia's Reach. Speak to him there to complete the quest. Rewards Rewards= *An Enervated version (effects removed) of your class' Mythical Weapon *A trophy (house item) of your class' Mythical Weapon *One or more Ancient-quality spells that duplicate the effects of your class' Mythical Weapon *The book Seeress Ealaynya Ithis's Prophecies: Book One |-| Fighter= Berserker *Enervated Dragon's Temper *Wall of Hatred *Whirlwind *Trophy: Dragon's Temper Bruiser *Enervated Gorynn's Fist *Fist of Gorynn *Unyielding Resolve *Trophy: Gorynn's Fist Guardian *Enervated Vel'Arek *Wrath of Vel'Arek *Trophy: Revitalized Vel'Arek Monk *The Enervated Hand of Serenity *Perfect Serenity *Trophy: The Restored Hand of Serenity Paladin *The Enervated Truth of Marr *Holy Avenger *Marr's Favor *Trophy: The Truth of Marr Shadowknight *Enervated Sedition, Sword of the Bloodmoon *Seething Hatred *Touch of Death *Trophy: Sedition, Sword of the Bloodmoon |-| Scout= Assassin *Enervated Fang of Ichor *Assassin's Flurry *Trophy: Fang of Ichor Brigand *Enervated Havoc, Blade of Treachery *Havoc's Treachery *Trophy: Havoc, Blade of Treachery Dirge *Enervated Lamentation of the Intrepid *March of Blades *Trophy: Lamentation of the Intrepid Ranger *Enervated Eagle's Talon *Trophy: Eagle's Talon *Eagle's Talon: Grandmaster Swashbuckler *Enervated Charm's Way *Swarthy Ways *Trophy: Charm's Way Troubador *Enervated Ayonic Axe *Ayonic Inspiration *Trophy: Ayonic Axe |-| Priest= Defiler *Enervated Dream Scorcher *Nightmares *Tribal Spirit *Trophy: Dream Scorcher Fury *Enervated Wrath of Nature *Wrath's Blessing *Nature's Wrath *Trophy: Wrath of Nature Inquisitor *Enervated Penitent's Absolution *Absolution *Cleansing of the Soul *Trophy: Penitent's Absolution Mystic *Enervated Cudgel of Obviation *Spiritual Warding *Spirit Tap *Trophy: Cudgel of Obviation Templar *The Enervated Impact of the Sacrosanct *Divine Light *Impenetrable Faith *Trophy: The Impact of the Sacrosanct Warden *Enervated Bite of the Wolf *Nature's Restoration *Infuriating Thorns *Trophy: Bite of the Wolf |-| Mage= Coercer *Enervated Eye of the Siren *Siren's Gift *Siren's Stare *Trophy: Eye of the Siren Conjuror *Enervated Elemental Dominance *Elemental Mastery *Trophy: Elemental Dominance Illusionist *Enervated Mirage Star *Mirage Mastery *Trophy: Mirage Star Necromancer *Enervated Vazaelle, the Mad *Secrets of Vazaelle *Trophy: Vazaelle, the Mad Warlock *Enervated Death's Grip *Acid Rain *Negative Void *Trophy: Death's Grip Wizard *Enervated Dragon's Marrow *Focused Mind *Trophy: Dragon's Marrow Credits